


The New Girl in Town

by anarchycox



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 80s high school movie au, F/M, Fluff, Period-Typical Racism, School Dances, Sweet, Young Love, characters a little ooc, going to movies, mainly because teen versions of themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: It's 1988 and Melinda's family has moved to small town Wisconsin during her senior year of high school. Not exactly exciting. But maybe the guy who had showed her around on her first day wasn't so bad.Phil fell for the new girl, it was like a John Hughes movie. But you know, less creepy undertones.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ddagent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/gifts).



> This story is based on an absolutely amazing photo edit by ddagent: http://ddagent.tumblr.com/post/155169265660/philinda-80s-teen-movie-aesthetic  
> I couldn't resist writing a story for it. It was supposed to be 1k, came out closer to 7. I hope you enjoy this ball of fluff.

It should have Steve, or even Maria standing the hall outside the Principal’s office waiting for the new student to arrive, but Maria had co-op in the mornings and Steve was out sick. So here he was, waiting for...Melinda May to come out of the Vice Principal’s office. He would do his duty and show the girl around and help her get to classes for the day. He just knew he could be a little boring, and someone else could have made their small school much more interesting.

The door opened and Phil straightened up and put a smile on. The Vice Principal smiled. “Philip, excellent. Here is a copy of Melinda’s schedule and all your teachers know you are helping the new student and don’t mind if you are a few minutes late for your classes. You have the same lunch period which will help.” The woman smiled. “You couldn’t be in better hands than Philip.” she nodded at left them alone.

Phil smiled. “Um, hi, I’m Phil. I don’t speak Chinese.”

Melinda glared at him. “I’m from Baltimore.”

Oh shit, he was a jackass.

“I’m sorry. I don’t speak John Waters?” he tried. He was pretty sure that that was the name of that weird director that Clint and Natasha loved and watched the tapes of.

Melinda snorted a little. “This is a small school, I don’t know how much showing around I’ll need.”

“Hey, we have 300 students.”

“My class back home had 280.”

“Right.” Phil looked at the schedule in his hand. “I’ll show you to homeroom.” The bell rang. “Which we’ve missed, so I’ll show you to your math class. We have lunch and phys ed at the same time.”

“Yippee.” Melinda looked around. “I hesitate to ask about clubs, do you have any?”

Phil huffed a little. “Yes, of course we do. There are a bunch of sports teams, and there is the language, drama, astronomy, archery, dance, comic book -”

“Comic book club?”

“We have a small group.” Phil said defensively. “And we also talk about science fiction and fantasy. It is like a sanctioned book club.” They were walking through the halls and people were pausing to stare.

Melinda stared back. “This is a very...homogenized population.”

“It’s middle of nowhere Wisconsin.” Phil sighed.

“I am aware.” Melinda looked at her schedule and the door they arrived at. “I think I can figure it all out from here.”

“It will look bad, if I don’t help you all day, and the President of the Student Council will give me this disappointed look when he finds out.”

“Fine. I’ll see you in 55 minutes.” Melinda walked into the room.

Well maybe it would get better as the day went on. He met Melinda aftermath and walked her to her English class. She didn’t say one word to him. They had the early lunch period and when they walked into the cafeteria it didn’t go silent, but they could feel the stares. 

“Did you bring a lunch?” Phil asked, desperate to make conversation, this was going so poorly.

“No, we were running late this morning, my little sister couldn’t find her socks.” Melinda looked around, meeting some of the stares. “People are waving at you.”

“Those are my friends.” Phil shrugged. “You are welcome to sit with us. After we get you some food.”

“Do I want to eat the food here?”

“The mac and cheese is decent. Avoid anything with meat.”

Melinda grabbed a prepackaged salad and a cookie. Phil pulled out his wallet. “I can pay.”

“First day welcome.” he said flushing a little. He wished he could be as charming as his friends.

“Thank you.” They went over to the small group that had waved at Phil.

“This is Clint and Natasha.” Phil pointed at people. “Bucky, Tony. Our friend Steve was supposed to show you around but he’s out sick, and Maria has morning co-op.”

They all said hello to Melinda, who sort of nodded at them and ignored them. They tried to engage her a few times but she barely responded and they left her alone. Clint looked at Phil who sort of shrugged helplessly.

The bell rang and they all gathered up their stuff.

“You have chemistry next.” Phil said, looking at the schedule.

“I hate science.” Melinda admitted.

Phil grinned. “Me too, but there is a secret and you are lucky. FitzSimmons are in the class with you.”

“Who is that?”

“They. Fitz and Simmons, they are freshmen.”

“It is senior chem.” Melinda said surprised.

“I know but you have problems they’ll help. They are in the comic book club.” Phil lead her to the class. Melinda stared at the two people bickering about something outside the door, they looked so tiny.

“FitzSimmons, this is Melinda May the new student.” Phil said.

“Hullo.” Fitz looked up. “Nice to have another foreigner here.”

“Baltimore is so foreign?” Melinda said sharply.

“Honestly? A little.” Simmons added. “Here, anything not from the midwest is foreign.” 

“They’ll take good care of you.” Phil smiled at them fondly and they grinned back.

“Nerds move out of the way.” A lumbering guy pushed past them and Fitz went into a locker a bit.

“Garrett, don’t be a jerk.” Phil said, frowning.

“Sorry there, pal.” Garrett smiled. “Well hello there.” he said to Melinda. “You need any help being shown around?”

“Phil has it covered.” 

“Well, you need any help waxing on or off, you just tell me.” 

“Jesus, Garrett.” Phil was angry.

Melinda ignored it all and went into the room and sat with Fitz and Simmons. Phil went to his Spanish class.

He looked at Melinda. “You have auto shop next.”

“Yes?”

“You like cars?” Phil took her downstairs and out the door because shop was in a building in the back.

“I like knowing how things work, and don’t want to be stranded or screwed over by a mechanic. Plus it was this or drama. Drama is not for me.” she said definitively.

“Well, Mack is in the class, and he’s great like Fitz and Simmons.”

“How did a Scot and English girl end up here?”

“My parents adopted them.” Phil admitted. Melinda stared at him in surprise. “It’s a whole thing. Here’s the shop class. I’m in Home Ec, clear across the other side of the building, so I’ll just meet you at your locker, and show you where the gym and change rooms are, okay?”

“You mean the big room that was at the end of the hall?”

“Yeah that place.” Phil scratched his neck. “I guess I can just see you there?”

“Goodbye Phil.” Melinda went to the wall, looking for a jumpsuit that would fit her.

Phil pointed at Mack and pointed to Melinda and Mack nodded in understanding, there were likely to be a couple jerks about a girl being in senior auto.

Phil liked having gym last of the day, because he could avoid the group showers and just had to make Fitz and Simmons deal with him being smelly in the car. Melinda stood at the door with a bag. “Girls change room is over there. You have Miss Hand for gym, Natasha says she’s good.”

Melinda nodded and went into the change room.

Phil got changed fast like he always did, the change room smelled of socks, very gross socks. He stood there in their and waited for Melinda. She came out after a group of girls who were all talking and giggling.

Melinda had pulled her hair back tightly and was rolling her shoulders, stretching her arms. 

She had legs. 

Of course she had legs, but they were nice legs. He didn’t realize he hadn’t moved until Tony elbowed him. 

Phil turned bright red and went to the boy’s half of the gym. Oh joy it was basketball, he hated basketball. He looked over and Melinda was staying at the edge and it seemed they were doing volleyball.

Phil put in just enough effort not to get in trouble and kept an eye on Melinda who was fiercely focused and taking phys ed more seriously than most of the people in the gym. Maybe she was a jock. He was fit, he loved running and Clint was teaching him archery but he would never classify himself as a jock.

The bell rang and everyone streamed for the change rooms. He watched Ward go over to May, looking perfect as usual and had to admit that he was a little pleased that she ignored him like she had most.

Phil changed quickly but not quick enough, Melinda was already walking down the hallway. “Hey, Melinda.” Oh great the shouting made everyone turn. He flushed red but squared his shoulders and hurried over. “I was bored in class earlier and made you a list of all the clubs and sports teams we have.”

“Sorry, lotus flower we don’t have kung-fu.” someone shouted.

“Asshole.” Phil muttered.

Melinda looked at him. “You know it isn’t just ‘Chinese’ right, I would speak Cantonese or Mandarin or a number of other dialects.”

Phil ducked his head. “I’m sorry. I really am.”

He missed Melinda’s small smile. “Thanks. And thanks for the notes. I have to go, I have to pick up my little sister from the middle school.”

“Walking or driving?”

“Walking.”

“If you cut past the football field, you can shave a few minutes off the walk.”

Melinda nodded and left without another word.

Steve was going to kill him for making a crap impression on the new student.

**************************************

“And they have computers Mellie!” Skye was babbling away. “I mean not in every room, but Dad had warned me they might not have them out here, but they do. And teacher said if I am good about doing work and focusing I can earn time in the computer lab. Do you think they’d let me take one apart?”

“Probably not.” Melinda said. “Not if they don’t have that many. If there is a charity shop in town we can see if they have something we can buy you that you can muck with.”

“Thanks Mellie. And I made a friend! Tripp seemed really nice. Did you make any friends?”

“No.” 

“Did you forget to smile? Mama said you have to smile so people don’t think you are trying to kill them and make their heads explode. Like that movie.”

Melinda didn’t ask. Skye stayed up late watching very weird movies. “I smiled. Once.”

“Did anyone see it?”

“No, he missed it.”

Skye skipped a little. “Who’s he?”

“Phil.” Melinda almost smiled. “He is on student council and helped me find my way.”

“That’s what Tripp was, my buddy. He gave me half of his peanut butter and cracker pack.”

“That was very nice.” They arrived home and put away their bags and settled at the table to do homework until their parents got home.

*****************************************************

Steve wasn’t disappointed when Phil told him about everything that happened, but pat him on the shoulder and said “well I’m sure you tried your hardest.” That was somehow worse.

Phil sighed. For the rest of the week Melinda had spent the time to herself. Garrett and Ward continued to say horrible things and just be...well themselves. She ignored them, but she also ignored the waves and smiles he gave her. She sat alone at lunch.

He just wanted to help her fit in a bit, but he couldn’t figure out how.

It was Saturday so he was working in his father’s repair shop, to have some money to go to the movies with the gang tonight. Usually they did lawnmowers and snow plows, but recently been poking at tape decks and VCRs. He was getting better at them, and Fitz was fascinated. Fitz was currently on the ground the guts of a machine pulled out and he was happily poking. His last birthday they had gone into Madison and bought him a bunch of electronics and he was in heaven.

Phil was reading a comic when the bell rang. He looked up, “Welcome to Coulson’s Repairs. How can I help -” he smiled a little. “Oh, hi Melinda.”

“Hi Phil.” Melinda nodded at him.

“Do you need something fixed?” Phil asked. He looked at the girl standing next to Melinda, who was clutching a walkman. The girl lingered near Melinda.

“Skye.” Melinda nudged her.

“My walkman is just popping open.” Skye said. She held it out for Phil to see.

Phil took it gently from her and checked it out. He hummed as he fiddled and Fitz on the ground started to hum along.

“Who’s there with you?” Skye asked curious.

“My brother.” Phil pointed at the ground, but Skye couldn’t see him over the high counter. She jumped a little. 

“Melinda look at the Macintosh!”

Fitz’s head popped up. “You like computers?”

“You’re Scottish. In Wisconsin.” Skye looked at him.

“My parents traded me for some cheese.” Fitz looked at Skye. “You like computers? Come on back and play. I have an IBM, I’m trying to enhance.”

Skye vaulted over the counter.

“Skye!” Melinda reached for her.

Phil was opening a tiny drawer and finding a replacement spring for the walkman. “She’s okay back there.”

“It’s rude.”

“It’s science!” Fitz yelled.

“Yeah!” Skye crouched down beside him. “This is so cool.”

“I know. I’m going to go to university for computer engineering. I want to make robots.”

“Awesome.”

Soon the two were buried in the machine and computer talk, Fitz having not noticed that Skye was 11.

“I can get her out of here.” Melinda said. 

Phil replaced the screws on the walkman and grabbed a tape and smiled when it worked perfectly. “She’s fine. Better than when Simmons dissects a dead possum she found in the street.”

“She does that back here?”

“Nae, Dad made her a small station outside.” Fitz muttered from the ground.

Melinda had no idea what to do, it was clear that Skye wasn’t going anywhere for a while. Phil smiled a little and grabbed a spare stool and handed it over the counter to her and then gave her a stack of comic books. They read in silence while their siblings nerded out. Finally though Melinda had to pull Skye away, they were going to be late meeting their parents.

“How much do we owe you?” Melinda asked.

Skye reached into her pocket and pulled out some crumpled bills. “I have allowance. I remembered to put away laundry and do the dishes.”

“Oh really? Some people can actually remember to do those things can they?” Phil looked at Fitz.

“Look, I was busy with that small electrical fire, ye cannae expect me to prioritize your pants at that point.”

Phil laughed and Melinda smiled a little.

“No charge, a welcome to town gift.” It had been less than a dollar in parts and he had liked the company. Skye thanked him happily and Phil looked at Melinda. “Do you have a curfew on Saturday night?” He could feel himself ready to babble. “Bucky’s family owns the movie theatre and if we all clean it after the late show we get to watch a movie just us. Bucky orders in weird movies and we all hang out. You’d be welcome.”

“You should go Mellie.” Skye said, poking her.

“Mom and Dad are going on that date. I need to stay home with you.”

“When are Mom and Dad ever home later than 9:30?” Skye countered.

“Jemma babysits.” Phil mentioned. “Not that you are a baby Skye, I just know sometimes parents don’t realize how grown up their kids are and it is easier to pacify them and have someone come over to hang out with, than to cause a fight.”

Skye preened a little and Mellie was impressed. This Phil was a lot nicer than the nervous guy who had shown her around. “What time does the last movie finish?”

“We all are supposed to be there at 10:30.”

“If Mom and Dad are home, maybe I’ll come.” Melinda gave a small wave and they left.

“He asked you out on a date Mellie!” Skye was bouncing. “A boy asked you out.”

“He didn’t ask me out, Skye. He was just being nice and telling me about a group activity.” Melinda said calmly. It wasn’t a date.

But nothing would deter Skye who practically skipped all the way home and ran into the house. “Mellie has a date tonight, you have to come home early so that she can go.” she shouted.

Their father looked at them. “A date?”

“It’s not a date.” Melinda explained.

“A boy asked you to a movie.” Skye countered.

“That sounds like a date to me.” 

“It isn’t.” Melinda took her jacket off. “It’s just Phil, the guy who showed me around when I started school. He said he and his friends watch a late night movie. It is a group thing.”

“You and Mom go to movies and call it a date. So I say it is a date.”

“It’s just Phil.” Melinda repeated.

“You smiled at him.”

“He fixed your walkman for free and let you play with the guts of an IBM.” Melinda knew that would distract Skye, who indeed started to ramble about Fitz and circuit boards. Melinda snuck away into the kitchen.

Their mom was sitting at the table flipping through a recipe book. “Ground beef was on sale. Meatloaf?”

“Meatballs?” Melinda asked.

“Sure.” she looked up. “What’s with the face?”

“If you and Dad are home by 10, could I go out?” Melinda shrugged a little. “A group is meeting for a late movie, and it might be fun to go.”

“Since when do you go out so late?”

“Since a boy apparently asked her out.” her dad walked in. “Do we need to talk about boys?”

They both watched Melinda blush. They stared at each other, their girl had never shown an interest in dating.

“Of course you can go out, do you need your dad to drive you?” she was already reaching for her purse and pulling out 20 dollars. “An advance on your allowance.” she said before Melinda could protest.

“No, I was going to ride my bike, the movie theatre isn’t that far away.”

Her dad frowned but nodded. “But you don’t be afraid to call home for a ride okay?”

“Sure Dad.” Melinda smiled and went upstairs.

Valerie looked at Huan. “So...a boy?”

“Skye has information.”

“Bring her in for questioning.” Valerie joked. He ran to get his younger daughter.

*********************

Melinda was riding her bike and reminding herself this wasn’t a date. This was just Phil being nice to the new girl. Which was fine. An occasional social moment was fine, back home she hung out with Bobbi a lot. And lunch time was getting boring alone, especially with all the jokes Garrett made. God she hated him.

She pedaled faster as she saw the lights of the theatre. Phil was standing outside in an old army jacket, that was a little big in the shoulders. She rode up and stopped.

“Hi.” she said as she chained up her bike.

Phil grinned, “You made it.”

“I did.” Melinda stood there not sure what to do.

“Well, the one theatre was a Disney movie, so is going to need a lot of cleaning, lots of spills. I’m in there with Clint, Natasha, and Bucky. Mack, Tony, Steve and Maria are in the other theatre. Pick your poison.”

“I’ll stick with you.” Melinda said quietly. Phil’s smile somehow got brighter at that. They walked inside. “What’s with the jacket?”

“It’s my Dad’s. I’ve been thinking of joining the army after school, seeing if it fits.”

“Not college?” 

“Just don’t know.” Phil shrugged. “Usually I have a list for everything, but can’t figure this one out. You?”

“College. Political science and history dual major.”

“That’s specific.”

“I like plans.” she opened the door and Clint was tightrope walking over the top of chairs and Bucky and Natasha were making out.

Phil sighed. “All right troops, we want to watch a movie we have to get to work.” he shouted. “You want a bag or a mop?” he asked Melinda.

“Okay maybe I can see the army thing.” she smiled a little. “Mop. That way I can avoid touching things.”

“Good plan, I’ve found a tooth in here.” Bucky said, moving all the seats to see if anything was stuck. 

It took them almost 40 minutes but then they met the others at the concession stand and Bucky got everyone popcorn and some pop. They all moved into the other theatre.

“Tonight two options are actually available to us. Well three, but we’ve all seen Nightmare on Elm Street 4 by now.” Bucky said. Melinda hadn’t but also had no interest. “We have either Come Drink With Me a kung fu movie from the 60s -”

“Wushu, not kung fu.” Melinda said under her breath but apparently this was a group with good hearing.

“Huh?” Tony looked over.

“Kung fu is the blanket term. Come Drink with Me is a Wushu film.” Melinda ducked her head as everyone stared at her. “But it is a really cool movie.”

“Awesome.” Bucky said. “Our other options is...Hairspray, the John Waters movie that came out in the winter, the copy I ordered finally arrived. And Phil, promise, this is rated PG.” he said quickly.

“I didn’t react well last time they made me watch on of his movies.” Phil whispered.

“Reasonable.” Melinda said.

“You’ve probably seen it though, that sucks you’ve seen both movies.” Phil said.

“I haven’t seen it actually. I was busy when it came out, and it was only around for a couple weeks.” Melinda explained. “But it looked fun.”

Bucky smiled. “So we know Clint and Natasha will vote John Waters and Tony and Mack will pick Kung, I mean Wushu. Melinda you are for Waters?” Melinda nodded. The vote came down to Phil who picked Waters.

“You don’t have to pick it for me.” Melinda said.

“Seems like a good reason to me.” Phil gave a small smile and put on his glasses. This late at night he started to need them. But he hated them, the thick black frames.

Melinda thought maybe he looked a little adorable. She settled into the seat as Bucky ran to the projection booth to set up the movie. Everyone was talking and laughing and she joined in a little bit. They seemed like nice people. 

The movie got going and Bucky hurried back in and draped an arm over Natasha. Melinda noticed he was also holding Clint’s hand. She looked at Phil and the three people. He just shrugged and she decided to ignore it and focus on the movie.

By the end of the 86 minutes she had shifted and her and Phil’s shoulders brushed a little. Once or twice. They all clapped at the end.

“That was great.” Phil said happily. “Plus cool dance moves.”

“You going to try them at the fall dance?” Steve smiled. “Which remember we have to hang up the posters this week.”

“I know, Steve.” Phil said. “Steve designed them. It’s for the Sadie Hawkins dance.”

Melinda blinked. “Those are still a thing?”

“Yup, the girls have already been lining up to ask me.” Tony said cheerfully.

“Lining up to tell you all the ways they won’t ask you.” Maria joked.

“Come on, you know you are dying to ask me.” Tony leaned his head on her shoulder. 

“Sorry, already asked someone.” Maria said. Steve gave a little wave.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Of course you two are going together, best bros for life.”

“They both are dating people in different towns, so they do stuff together.” Phil explained.

Melinda looked at the group. “Thanks for inviting me. This was fun.”

“You are free to hang out more. Plus I wanted to ask you to team up with me on that Auto build we have coming up.” Mack said.

“Sure.” Melinda was relieved, she was worried she might have to solo on it.

“I’ll walk you out.” Phil said quietly. They both ignored Tony’s whistle. It had gotten a little cooler as it passed midnight and she shivered.

“I could drive you home.”

Melinda shook her head. “Skye is a light sleeper and the car would wake her up.”

Phil bit his lip. “Ummm, I couldn’t notice but you two don’t look alike.”

“Different moms. My mom left when I was four. Dad met Valerie and she’s amazing and she’s my mom too.” Melinda unchained her bike. “I’m glad you invited me.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Melinda agreed. She shivered a little more. 

Phil shucked his jacket off and put it over her shoulders. She tried to protest. “I have a car, I’ll be fine.” The arms flopped over her fingers and Phil rolled the sleeves back a little. “Ride safely.”

“Goodnight Phil.” Melinda biked home and wasn’t surprised that Valerie was up. Her dad would have tried but fell asleep at 1045 on the dot.

She walked in the house. “Well goodnight.” she tried to hurry up the stairs.

“You didn’t leave in that jacket.” Valerie said.

“Phil lent it to me.”

“This is the Phil that invited you out. The Phil who wasn’t a date.” Valerie was trying hard not to laugh.

“That’s right. Just Phil.”

“Uh-huh.” Valerie nodded. “Sweet dreams.”

Melinda started for the stairs. “Sadie Hawkins dances are stupid right? I mean who does those anymore?”

“Well, I guess that depends really on how you feel sweetie, and if there was perhaps someone you might want to drink bad punch with and share a dance or two.” 

“Right.” Melinda nodded and went up to bed.

********************************

Melinda looked at all the posters as the student council put them up. Steve had done a great job on them. She sat with the group now, on the edges but they were always welcoming. 

Fitz and Jemma were very helpful in science but now both of them were talking up Phil a lot more all of a sudden.

And in gym, Melinda found herself sometimes staring at Phil. He always smiled at her. Sometimes he walked to classes with her and she had found him in front of her locker a couple mornings, just to say hi. The days he did that were better than the other days.

On the following Saturday, Skye begged to go to the repair shop to play with Fitz and their Dad offered to drive her over. Melinda quickly offered to take her. Huan made sure not to laugh. “Appreciate it Mellie.”

“Sure, Dad.”

“Are you going to kiss Phil?” Skye asked.

“Why would I do that?”

“Because your journal talks about how nice he is and that he has a sweet smile and you like the way his eyes crinkle.” Skye paused. “Oh crap.” she ran.

“I’m going to kill you!” Melinda gave chase. Huan settled in with his paper and ignored the thumps he heard from upstairs.

Eventually they made it to the shop and Phil waved happily at them and was already getting the stool for Melinda. “Fitz found an old card punch computer in a dumpster.” he said.

Skye actually squealed. 

Melinda sat down and opened up the comic, Phil had put in front of her. “I also have a couple cokes and some m&ms.” he offered.

“That’d be nice.” They read quietly while the two babbled in the corner and tried to make the machine work.

The bell rang a couple times, people dropping off and picking up and Melinda watched Phil deal well with the customers. 

When it rang again, a voice called out, “Phil my man, need a favour.”

Melinda sighed, Garrett. And it had been such a nice day. The guy always had a smart comment and she hadn’t been able to figure out if he thought he was flirting or was an ass. Maybe it was both.

“Hi, Garrett.” Phil’s smile was tight. He had overheard things that Garrett had said and had tried to get the man to stop but he always just said it was a joke, and don’t worry Melinda found it funny.

“Something wrong with my bike, could you take a look. It’s just out front in the truck.”

“Shouldn’t you take over to Johnson’s sport store?”

“You know I trust you.” Garrett smiled. “Come on, just a look.”

“Sure.” He came from around the counter. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

Melinda nodded. Garrett moved closer. She didn’t like how he was crowding her as he reached for an m&m. “So having a nice day?”

“Yes.” Melinda answered.

“With Phil, in the shop.”

“Yes.” her tone was curt but she couldn’t help it.

“You know, me and Ward and a bunch of others have a football game going in the park, you could come as a cheerleader. Bet you’d look great in those cute little skirts.”

“Mellie doesn’t wear skirts.” Skye said coming closer.

“And who are you?” Garrett asked with a smile.

“I’m her sister Skye.”

“You aren’t as exotic looking.” Garrett smiled. Melinda cracked the pencil in half that she had grabbed. She looked at Skye who hurried back to Fitz. “No offense, just meant that -”

“It doesn’t matter. Should you be outside helping Phil.”

“Nah, I’m good here.” Garrett reached for another m&m brushing against her as he did it. “So, dance is coming up. And I know that for your sort, it can be strange for the girl to ask the guy out.”

“My sort?” Melinda was gritting her teeth.

“You know,” Garrett waved his hand. “So how about we pretend you asked me, and I can pick you up at 7 for the dance.”

“How about we pretend this conversation didn’t happen?”

“Hey, don’t be like that.” he cajoled. “Come on, come to the dance with me. Who else you going to ask?”

“Who said I even want to go?”

“You telling me you don’t want to have a little fun?” Garrett winked. “Melinda, me love you long time. Me so -”

She couldn’t help it, she punched him hard in the nose and then as he stumbled back, she kicked him in the stomach and delivered an elbow to his shoulder blades and he was on the ground. “My sister is 11, you do not finish that sentence anywhere near her. And you never talk to me again. Ever.”

“Bitch.” Garrett groaned.

“Be grateful I didn’t go for your balls.” 

Phil came in then, hands covered in grease. “Just a stuck chain, Garrett, easy fix.” He took in the scene, Melinda standing in a fighting position, Garrett on the ground, Fitz standing in front of Skye in the back. “What’s going on?”

“The bitch couldn’t take a joke.” Garrett said getting up. “She asked me to the dance, begged me to go with her after I turned her down. I tried to make the mood light and boom she was just laying into me.” Garrett stood all the way up. “Buddy, I’m sorry, but she’s crazy. Think they need to send her back to the Orient, learn some of those gentle manners they have there. Tame the dragon.” 

Melinda pulled back her fist but Phil was already in close and had socked Garrett in the jaw. 

Everyone stared at him in shock, Phil was a sweet guy who wouldn’t even hurt a spider.

“No. No more of your ‘jokes’ that are crass and mean and all about things you’ve seen in movies and think are clever.” Phil was glaring down Garrett even though Garrett had a few inches on him. “Apologize.”

“For what, her not having a sense of humour?” Garrett laughed. Phil punched him again.

“No for being a jerk since she arrived.”

Garrett shook his head no. Phil nodded. “Right then.” he moved fast and twisted Garrett’s arm behind his back and pushed him to the door. “You are no longer welcome in this shop, my house, my presence. You leave Melinda alone from now on. Or one of us will kick your ass. And before you go whining to Ward to fight your battle for you, know that all my people have our backs. You want to go up against all of us?” He pushed Garrett out of the store and flipped the lock and on break sign. He hurried back to Melinda. “Are you okay?”

She nodded but couldn’t say a word. All of a sudden, she had no voice.

Fitz and Skye had no problems, babbling about how cool the whole thing was and how amazing Phil was.

“Melinda’s the one who put him on the ground.” Phil said, ducking his head. “I think I hurt my hand more than him.”

Melinda reached out for his hand and brushed her fingers over his knuckles. “No cuts.”

“He has a weak jaw.”

“He’s an asshole.”

“He is.” Phil agreed.

“You have to come to dinner tonight!” Skye said. “Mom and Dad need to meet you.”

“Skye!” Melinda frowned at her.

“What? Come on. We should feed him for defending your honour!”

“He didn’t -”

“Aye, he sort of did.” Fitz offered. When Melinda glared at him, he hurried back to the machine.

Phil smiled a little. “Don’t worry about it.”

“You could come, if you like.” Melinda offered quietly. "You need to get your jacket back."

"You can keep it, looked nice on you." Phil smiled a bit and she smiled back.

*************************************************

Phil showed up at 5:30 on the dot with a hostess gift that his mother had pushed into his hands. He gave it to Melinda’s mother and realized Melinda had changed. Her hair was down and she was in a pretty turtleneck sweater. “You look nice.” His voice cracked for the first time since he was fourteen.

The dinner went better than Melinda feared. Her parents weren’t too pushy and Skye filled in a lot of the conversation breaks. And maybe her foot rested alongside his under the small table.

“Well Phil, I have to say it is a pleasure to meet you.” Valerie said. “We’ve heard about you from both girls, and they are certainly correct about how nice you are.”

“Melinda has said I’m nice?” Phil winced, that sounded too eager. “Ummm, here let me get the dishes.” He began to stack plates.

“You are a guest son, put those down.” Huan said.

“I don’t mind.”

“I’ll help him.” Melinda gathered the serving dishes and they brought it all into the kitchen. Phil began to scrape plates into the garbage and Melinda wrapped up leftovers. The quiet was painful. “Thank you, for today.”

“You deserve better than the stuff he’s said to you.” 

“I didn’t ask him to the dance.”

Phil laughed. “I didn’t think you had.” he said moving over to the sink.

“But...I could ask you?” she stared at the tupperware. She heard the clatter of forks hitting the sink.

“Is that something that you want to do?” Phil asked.

“If it is something that you would want to do.” Melinda couldn’t look up.

Phil came over. “Hey, we could go to the dance, or we could go to a movie, or you can just keep hanging out at the shop.” he put his hand on the table beside hers. “I like you Melinda. And maybe we could go on a date?”

And of course Skye burst in. “Mom rented the Great Muppet Caper, you want to stay and watch?”

“That sounds fun.” Phil agreed easily.

“Make popcorn!” Skye shouted as she left the room.

“Phil, would you like to go to the dance with me?” Melinda blurted out.

“That would be awesome.” Phil squeezed her hand. “But first, popcorn and muppets.”

When they went down to the family room, Skye pointed at the giant space on the comfy sofa that had been left open. “You two should sit there.” She gave the worst wink ever. But Phil and Melinda held hands the whole time.

****************************************

They went to a movie alone and did another group one before the dance and at lunch always sat close to each other. Melinda noticed that a lot of the bad jokes she heard had stopped and Jemma kept smiling at her in science and talking about things that she was sure Phil wouldn’t want her to know. 

But the photo of 4 year old Phil in a blanket cape was pretty cute.

Her mom took her shopping for a dress and the sea of pink and puffy shoulders terrified them both. But luckily Bobbi had been called and sent a dress from Baltimore. She put her foot down at heels though.

Skye sat on the bed and chattered as Melinda got ready. She needed help with her makeup and hair and Valerie was happy to provide. Huan was waiting downstairs with a camera. When Melinda came down the stairs he started snapping. 

The door rang and Melinda went to answer but Skye snuck by and beat her there. “Hi Phil, Melinda looks beauuuuutiful.”

“She always does.” he answered calmly.

“He’s a keeper.” Valerie whispered.

“Mom.” Melinda groaned. 

Skye remember to actually let Phil in. He looked nervous but good in his black suit. There was a slight tremor in the hand holding a corsage. “I got a wrist one. I hope that is okay.” It was simple, on red rose and a little of greenery.

“It’s lovely.”

“You are more so.”

Melinda laughed at him just a little.

“Yeah, I know, but Steve made me watch all these romance movies in preparation.” Phil opened the plastic and put the corsage on Melinda’s wrist.

“Pictures.” Huan said cheerfully and they posed. “Have fun, don’t drink and be home by 11.”

“Midnight.” Valerie coughed.

“Dawn.” Skye coughed.

Huan smiled a little. “Let’s go with the midnight option.”

Melinda had a wrap for her shoulders and they went out to...not Phil’s Ford car. “Holy crap.”

Phil bounced on his heels. “Dad let me borrow Lola.” The car was red and small and amazing. Phil helped her sink down and Melinda was glad it was a knee length dress. Full length could have been difficult to maneuver in.

They drove to the school. Phil had spent all day decorating the gym with the rest of the student council and dance committee. He thought it was pretty. Melinda barely noticed, focused on Phil. He got them punch and they chatted with Bucky and Natasha. Clint was away for the weekend and wasn’t with them. Eventually enough people had showed that the music started.

“Would you care to dance?” Phil asked.

“I’m horrible.” Melinda warned.

“I doubt that.” Phil pulled her onto the dance floor and moved in a simple box step. “Seem good to me.”

“You are easy to follow.” A fast song started and soon most of the group were there bouncing around on the floor.

It was a lot better time than Melinda had expected. But then she found doing things with Phil, tended to be fun. 

A slow song started and she pulled him in close. They swayed to the Police and Phil brushed his nose against her cheek.

“I’m really glad you asked me to the dance.” Phil said softly. He gave another small nuzzle.

Melinda knew people were staring at them a bit and didn’t care. She kissed Phil until she heard the Vice Principal cough in warning.

“I’m really glad Steve was out sick the day I started here.” she said.

“Hey!” Steve said overhearing from beside them. Maria rolled her eyes and swung them away before he could ruin the moment more.

“I’m glad he was out sick too.” Phil promised. He made sure no adults were around. “I’m also glad my parents are out with their friends and Fitz and Jemma are sleeping over at our grandparents and the house is empty for the next couple hours.” He blushed red under the strobing lights. “Or, I mean, I’m glad this is such a fun dance.”

Melinda kissed him again. “I’m glad you have a fast car.”

She got home at 11:58 and Valerie was waiting up. She moved her hair over her shoulder. “Hi Mom.”

“A good time?”

“A great time.” Melinda yawned. “Well, I’m off to bed.”

“Wear a turtleneck tomorrow to hide the hickey from your father.” Valerie commented turning a page of her book. “Clothes stayed on?”

“Yes.” Melinda answered quickly. Mostly on, which was close enough.

“Sweet dreams.” Valerie smiled at her. “But I’m guessing they will be.”

“Me too.” Melinda went upstairs.

  
They were very sweet indeed.


End file.
